


The Dreamy and the Common

by LAwrites



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted assassination, Betrayal, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I MADE GEORGE A BAKER BC WHY NOT., IDK WHAT TO TAG THIS SO UHHHHH, Idiots in Love, M/M, Medieval AU, dream and sapnap are princes, hurt comfort, jk all the angst, no one can stop me, not everything is as seems, prince falls in love with commoner, should read, slight angst, slowburn, very pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAwrites/pseuds/LAwrites
Summary: Prince Dream wants adventure, his brother, Sapnap, doesn't.What happens when a servant lets them into town?Romance? Drama? WHO KNOWS!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Going Into Town for the First Time

“Why can’t I visit the town?”

“Clay you know why.”

The prince shook his head at his brother, Nick, “Come on, we’re adults now.”

“Barely.” Nick was only 19 to Clays 21 years of age, though you would think it would be the other way around due to how irresponsible the heir is. “Besides, the towns people if they saw us, would kill us.” He let out a warning gaze to his brother, he was an adventurer, he liked to get things done as quick as possible. Nick knew this and had to keep a close eye on him when ever he could.

“Come on Nappidus, don’t you want some freedom before you have to get married so some snobby royal asshole?” He wiggled his eye brows, “Who knows, I heard from the knights the girls are real beauties.” Nick raised one of his eyebrows and have him an unimpressed look.

“Ok Mr. Dream. I’ll have you know that as long as I live I shall be a bachelor and that is final.” He stuck his nose up in the air to further prove his point. 

“Yeah yeah, ok. Then why not show those lovely towns people your beauty then?” A little ego stroking didn’t hurt from time to time. Sapnap (Nick) Lit up then realization of what his brother was doing sunk in.

“Ugh, fine. But we can’t just go outside like this.” He rolled his eyes anxious to what his brother was going to do about the problem they have bumped into. 

“Sapnap you know I’m one step ahead-” He grabbed a raggedy shirt from his bag he was carrying to show the latter, “-that's why you don’t have to worry.” He shined his blinding white teeth at him. Nick snatched the piece of cloth from his hand and inspected it.

“You’re lucky you’re my brother.” Dream did a little victory dance and ran to his own room to get ready with Sapnap following behind to his own room. 

The clothes Dream had to bribe one of the servants to buy for him and his brother, Nicks outfit was a beige top and brown pants that look slightly worn, along with black boots that went up to his calves, followed by an old satchel in which he kept his knives just incase they got into trouble. Dreams was a bit more complicated, he wore the same type of top but only in a cream color with a pale green vest pulled over it, He had a belt wrapped around the baggy pants he had received with a small coin sac in his pocket. He also wore a piece of fabric covering his neck and nose to hide his identity.

“You ready?” Dream asked holding his hand out.

“As I’ll ever be.” He slapped his hand away. They began to sneak through the halls, there was many twists and turns which made the two boys hate the place even more than they already did before.

They soon heard a shout from a familiar voice, “Where do you two think you’re going?”

“Skeppy!” The two boys shout.

“I thought you had the day off.” Sapnap glared at Dream for not rechecking the servants schedule, the other just rubbed his neck apologetically.

“I will ask you one more time, where are you two going? And if you don’t answer I’m getting bad.” The house keeper said sternly.

“Skeppy please we were just-” dream started before he was cut off by his brother.

“-WE WANTED TO GO AND SEE THE TOWN.” Sapnap said guiltily, averting his gaze. Skeppy looked at the brothers for a moment, shocked that they confessed that quickly.

“....You do know that there is a better way to sneak out right?” Sapnaps head shot up and he looked at dream with a surprised look, dream was sending the same look right back at him.

“I- Wha- HUH?” Dream sputtered out. Skeppy laughed.

“WAIT DID YOU GUYS ACTUALLY THINK THAT I WAS GOING TO CALL BAD ON YOU GUYS?- PFFFFFFTTTT- HA HA-” Skeppy tried to catch his breath, but failed miserably, “Here I’ll show you. Follow me!” Skeppy lead them down the hallway leading to the servants quarters. Skeppy was a year younger then Dream which resulted in a lot of chaos that almost costed Skeppy his job. It was a good thing that the head butler, Bad, had a soft spot for the guy or else he would have been fired 2 years ago.

Skeppy continued to lead them down said hallway until they reached the end of it.

“So, now what?” Sapnap asked, confused to why they had stopped. Skeppy smiled and pushed in one of the stones in the wall resulting in the wall turning side ways.

“This does.” Skeppy smiles, “Just go down this stair well and follow the path and it will lead you straight into town!”

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” The younger whispered cautiously.

“Damn, wish I could, but Bad would place me on house arrest fro the 50th time if I used this for the 5th time this week. Especially if it meant sneaking you two out.”

“SKEPPY!?”

“Speaking of which I should head back- Have fun!-” Skeppy rushed down the hallway in a panic, a mischievous smile danced across his face. 

The two other boys shrugged and started to head down the stairs. It was oddly well crafted and the older wondered why he had never seen it before in all of his years of living in the castle. He decided the conclusion of it was built recently and left it at that. The stairs and walls were made out of cobble and at the last step the two were met with dirt and an oak door. Dream was the first to open it. In front of them was a small path at the back of the castle that darted through the forrest and, they hoped, lead to a safe part of town. 

Dream nudged his brother, “You go first.”

“Oh hell no. This was your idea.”

“Yeah and I’m more valuable. Go.”

Sapnap groaned in frustration and dragged his feet as he made his was down the path. Dream followed swiftly behind him, on alert of who could be lurking in the woody path. They walked in a nervous, tense, silence that was so thick that even the sharpest of blades couldn’t scratch. After a few minutes of walking they started to veer near the village. Anxiety filled both their chests, one was excited, the other wanted to puke from the what if’s. 

Dream rushed in front of Sapnap in excitement.

“Hey- WAIT FOR ME-” Sapnap rushed after him panicking over how fast the latter was. Dream laughed and slowed down a bit so he could catch up to him.

“Damn, you are, really fucking slow-” He wheezed.

“Not all of us go for runs in the garden every day asshole.” Sapnap panted.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever- LOOK-” Dreams eyes lit up at the sight of the peaceful venue. It was, cute. Dream grabbed his brothers face and urged him to look. Sapnap was less impressed, he raised an eyebrow.

“This is it?” Dream turned to look at him, he wore an offended look on his face.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? LOOK AT IT!” Sapnap shook his head in disagreement and started to walk into town. Dream started to follow him like a puppy on Christmas. 

It was a normal dark oak village, lots of cats, a few shops here and there, but what caught their eyes was the towns center. It was beautiful, lanterns across almost every ledge, flowers danced in the wind, and a flowing fountain sculpted to look like a fish was diving up into the rising sun, it was beautiful. 

Almost as beautiful as the person that passed by Dream as he was admiring the sculpture, when he snapped to get a better look at the stranger they were already walking away. 

“Hey wait-” Dream reached out to the stranger only to bump into another. “Oh shit- uhhh are you alright?” He reached a hand down to the smaller man whom he had knocked over. The basket he had been holding fell onto his face, the contents in said basket spilled onto the squares ground.

The boy removed the basket from half of his face and gazed up at him. He appeared to be very young, around 15, 16 ish. The boy wore a scowl on his face, “Watch where you’re going next time bitch.” The boy grabbed Dreams hand so he could get back on his feet. “I’m Tommy and, I would assume you and your friend over there aren’t from around here are you.” He raised a quizzical eyebrow and looked at the two brothers.

“Uh, yeah we’re relatively new to these parts-” Sapnap started but the child interrupted him.

“Shush. No need to speak any longer you sad sad man. I TOMMY MINECRAFT, will give you a tour.” Tommy said with his nose high in the air. Dream and Sapnap looked at the kid like he was insane. Tommy grabbed Sapnaps hand and started his tour, Sapnap quickly grabbed Dream along with them. “OK. So this here is the library, that’s the butchers' shop, over there there is a black smith-” This went on for an hour. The loud blond child kept on hauling them around on his self proclaimed ‘tour of the town’.

Dream became very uninterested in the town now, he wanted adventure, to be able to explore, not for a teen to be dragging them around in the blistering sun. He soon gained more interest as they walked near a small bakery. 

“Hey Tom was it? Is it ok if we stop for a while? I’m a bit hungry.” Dream asked, hoping for a yes.

“It’s T-O-M-M-Y, ugh, fine. I’ll introduce you.” Dream could have cried of joy, he was finally going to taste the sweet relief of getting this kid off of him and Sapnaps back. “I’m going in with you of course. Did you know that I am friends with George Notfound?” The two both looked at each other confused but then shrugged it off, the moment of inner peace Dream just had was long gone. 

Tommy busted through the door. With a proud look on his face, “AYYYYEEEE GOGY!”

“Tommy what do you want now- Oh hello, who are these guys?” A man stood before them with soft brown hair and caring hazelnut eyes. He was a stranger, more importantly, the stranger from before.

“I’m Sapnap! This here is my brother, Dream.” He will be forever thankful for his brother because right now he didn’t trust his mouth. A light dust of red settled on his cheeks.

“Nice to meet you both!- Tommy what happened to the basket I asked you to return to me go?” Tommy looked around sheepishly, he shrugged. George shook his head, “You had one job Tommy ONE, and you have been out there for, I don’t know, 2 hours?! Phil is going to have my head for that!”

Tommy was about to speak, but Dream beat him to it, “Um- if I could interrupt, Tommy has been showing us around town for quite a while, so if anything it’s our fault for keeping him out for so long.” George gazed at his eyes for a moment, trying to find a lie in what appears to him to be yellow eyes, he found no dishonesty in them.

George sighed tiredly, “I guess it is. But you-” He said pointing at Tommy, “-You owe me a new basket.” Tommy groaned but agreed. George nodded his head at the boy then turned his attention back onto the other two men in his bakery, “So what can I get you two? You obviously look tired from this guy lugging you around so how about something to eat or drink?”

Sapnaps stomach growled at the though of freshly baked bread, Dream laughed at him so Sapnap hit his brothers stomach with is shoulder. “Yeah that sounds really good right about now.” He replied, George hummed.

“Make yourselves comfortable! And Tommy?”

“Yeah!”

“....Please go home.”


	2. The Basket, Loaves, and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two men finally shake the goblin off their backs, and finally got to eat. A certain piglin payed a visit as well.

“BUT I-”

“-NO, you need to go home, you’re in as much trouble already. Phil has already stopped by 3 times, getting more and more worried. Now go.” George said sternly, pointing to the door. Tommy, defeated, tried to speak again, but was silenced by George once more. “Go home, now.” Tommy finally made his way to the door, and left the three men. The baker let out a breath “How does some bread and water sound?” He turned and smiled at the two strangers. Dream once again felt his face begin to warm and was about to respond, but his brother beat him too it.

“That sounds amazing right now, thank you.” He began to pull out some money to pay.

“Oh no, don’t worry! It’s on the house, since I’m sure Tommy sucked the life out of you.” George laughed, “Just give me a moment to take care of somethings.” George made his way behind a counter and going through a door that they assumed was the kitchen.

“I think I’m in love.” Sapnap joked and nudged his brother. Dream on the other hand was lost in thought, “Hello? Dream? You in there?” Dream blinked and turned towards his brother confused.

“Huh? Oh yeah.”

“You weren’t listening.” Sapnap shook his head at his brother, “I swear, you just met the guy and you’re already lovesick.”

“I AM NOT-” Dream was cut off by the sound of a bell chiming.

“Oh, is this a bad time?” A tall piglin entered the small bakery holding a small basket. He spoke in a monotone voice and looked like a warrior, at least his attire was better than most folks the two have seen. There was a very awkward silence between the three, no one dared to speak. That is until George returned holding a tray of fresh bread, he looked up from the tray and spotted the piglin.

“Ah Techno what a surprise! I just sent Tommy on his way back-” He looked to see what this ‘Techno’ was holding, “-is that my basket?” Techno looked bashful and handed the smaller brunet the basket.

“Um, yeah I saw it on the ground while I was heading back from an adventure, it’s not going to need any repairs.” George set his tray down on the counter and accepted the basket back from the other man. “I’ll uh- just be on my way then.” Techno soon ran out the door and back into the streets.

George shouted after him, “THANK YOU!” He turned to the two other men, “Oh don’t mind him, he doesn’t really like new people.” He clapped his hands, then pointed to the tray, “Help yourselves!” Sapnap almost cried, the bread looked beautiful. It was 2 loaves of brioche bread, baked to a nice golden color. Dream was still hung up on the whole, basket ordeal to even notice until a hand going back and forth across his face snapped him out of it. He glanced over, expecting his brother, but was met with George instead. The baker leaned over to whisper to him, “Might want to hurry before your brother eats both of them.” He giggled.

“I’M NOT MAKING ANY PROMISES” Sapnap laughed back.

“Oh yeah, thank you for these.” Dream replied making his way over to the tray his brother was hunched over. George nodded in appreciation. Dream tore his bread in half, inspecting it, it seemed like a cloud, it was light and soft. The top of it cooked to a nice golden brown. It looked to perfect to eat. He took his first bite. It was beautiful, buttery in all the right places, lightly salted, the flakes were just the righ amount of texture, it lived up to it’s reputation of being like a croissant. He took another bite, then another, then another after that. “This is, amazing.” He looked behind him to see a smiling George, he suddenly felt heat rise to his covered cheeks once again, he became a bit more bashful.

“I’m glad you like it then.” George looked up and met his gaze, he smiled once more.

“Like it? I LOVED IT!” Sapnap interjected, George snapped away from the tallers gaze to laugh kindly to Sapnaps claim. Dream gazed at the window and suddenly felt panicked.

“This has been lovely, but me and my brother must return home.” Dream politely excused them and started to drag Sapnap out the door.

“Wait-” The baker wrapped the remains of Dreams bread in a cloth and handed it to him, “-Don’t want you to get hungry on your way back now do I?” The taller took the bread into his hand and muttered a small thank you as he rushed out of the bakery into town, Sapnap following closely behind. They ran through the square and back onto the path in which they came.

The lush forest skyline made it hard to tell if it was light or dark out, still, they slowed their pace and started to walk down the path to catch their breaths.

“Sooo…..The baker huh?”

“Oh shut up.”

The stroll consisted of constant bickering and half hearted insults thrown at each other, The castle soon came into view and it was nearly sunset. Both boys let out a breath of relief, Dream finally removed the mask from his face, he rushed to the wall where the stairs would be and started to open the familiar oak door.

“How are you two going to explain yourselves this time.” Dream froze and tore his eyes slowly off of the ground, he was met with a pissed off Bad standing behind the door.

“Ah- Bad- We were just-” Dream tried to explain.

“WE WENT INTO TOWN, WE’RE SO SORRY” Sapnap cried getting on his knees to start begging for forgiveness.

“YOU MUFFIN HEADS DID WHAT- WHAT HAPPEND TO YOUR CLOTHES- YOU BOTH ARE COVERED IN DIRT-”

“Bad I-”

“NO, I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT. GET WASHED UP FIRST AND THEN WE’LL TALK. NOW GO.” Both boys made their way up the stairs in a hurry nearly tripping in their own feet. “Those muffins, I can’t believe I let Skeppy sneak away from my supervision for a second. I’m getting soft for him.” He groaned in frustration, his right arm covering his eyes. He tried to hide a small smile that crept onto his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue what a brioche tastes like I used google-
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOIED THOUGH!!! IT'S REALLY FUN TO WRITE!


	3. Who Can You Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets sucked into his own head, thoughts and emotions clashed into one dreadful minor harmony.
> 
> He doesn't know what the warning he was given means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO I POSTED AGAIN-
> 
> just a slight warning it's a little intense and has mentions of paranoia, just as a heads up!
> 
> I might start to make a oneshot book in the future, but who knows-

“This is your fault!” Sapnap yelled up at the other.

“ME? YOU AGREED TO MY PLAN.” Dream fumed.

“ITS NOT LIKE YOU GAVE ME A CHOICE.” Sapnap pointed out. Both boys huffed at each other in annoyance. They both reached the end of the stairs and made their way through the servant quarters. They walked through the castle in shame knowing that their father was not going to let them hear the end of it.

Dreams stomach filled itself with dread, if Bad already found out, most likely everyone knows by now. Especially the towns folk. “Shit.” Dream muttered under his breath. The boys kept walking in a tense silence, until they saw a very shaken up Skeppy approach them.

“The king would like to see you two..” Skeppy didn’t dare to look up from the ground, his voice quivered a bit when he spoke. He left the two men in a hurry, they were alone once more. Sapnap glared at Dream.

“Great. First Bad is mad, now our father is too. Nice going.” Dream didn’t bother responding, he felt shame rise in his gut like a storm watching the sea. He just began to walk again, Sapnap following behind. Dream felt sick, the hallways that were once home seemed like strangers. The path getting smaller and smaller with each breath he took. He knew that at the end of the hallway his fathers office would give them a sharp welcome to punishment. Neither of the princes knew what to expect. All they could do was hope that it wasn’t the worst possible outcome. The hallway continued to get narrower, Dreams throat was closing up and he began to sweat. A towering door came into view, he froze, it was suddenly cold and the tension became thicker. With out his consent, his hand made a fist and he knocked on the door. One, two, three.

“Come in.” A voice boomed, Dream was the first to enter, pushing the door just a crack so he could fit. Sapnap followed him in soon after. Sapnap was not in the best shape, but was no where close to how Dream was either. The king looked at the boys, and sighed. “Do you know why I asked for you?” He asked calmly, Sapnap shook his head while Dream nodded. They looked at eachother and glared once more. The king sighed again, this time he was more tired, “When I was your age, I once did what you two did. I broke the rules.” He glanced at his two sons in almost pity, “I met a girl while I was out, she was wonderful, however, once she found out who I was.” He rose from his chair and looked off to the side, “She tried to kill me.”

Both Dream and Sapnap stared at their father in disbelief. They had never heard this story. The king continued, this time looking Dream dead in the eyes, “Don’t make the same mistake I did. War and love are one in the same.” The eldest swallowed and slowly nodded in fear. 

“I- I understand.” Dream looked at the floor avoiding his gaze, his mind kept drifting to the baker they had encountered. His mind going over the what ifs and paranoia. But George could never, he had just met the guy, there is no way that George could hurt him. Dream convinced his mind that he was right and the paranoia was wrong.

“And you,” He looked at Sapnap who jumped, “Same thing, but also keep an eye on your brother. Adventure isn’t always the answer.” Sapnap nodded but kept his eyes connected to his fathers as he did. “That is all, you may be dismissed.” They both made there way out the door in a hurry, once the door was shut the brothers let out the breath they had been holding. Dream was still in his head, his fathers words clouded his thinking. The voice was nagging him, he didn’t even know how much time has passed when he snapped out of his trance, all he knew was that Sapnap was already gone, probably still upset with him.

He’s still for what seems like a few more minutes, debating what to do. He soon decided that he should return to his room, he had lost his appetite. The walk to his room was uncomforting, the servants who passed whispered things to each other as he walked by. He wanted to hide. He walked up the main stair well, he began to go up the steps not bothering to look where he was going. 

Thankfully he didn’t run into anyone. He was able to surrender to his quarters with out interruption. He made his way over to his bed and let himself get buried in the forest sheets. Questions filled his head. Why did his father not punish him. Why did he tell Sapnap to look after him. Most importantly, why did his father tell him that. The swarm of his own thoughts became a twisted lullaby, the rhythm whisked him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> BACK WITH SOME DNF IM SPOILING YOU GUYS-
> 
> ANY WAYS PLEASE IF YOU ENJOIED LEAVE A COMMET OR SOME KUDOS!!!!


End file.
